


Thoughts of The Night

by EvanWritesWell



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanWritesWell/pseuds/EvanWritesWell
Summary: Leo is having a rough night, and has no one other to talk to than his Hoshidan counterpart.





	Thoughts of The Night

Leo shut the bedroom door behind him quietly, the dim lighting of the room making him almost oblivious to his surroundings. He tried squinting his eyes in the darkness, taking a step forward when his vision began to return. He studied the space, noting who he hoped would be the boy he seeked out. If it turned out to be someone else, it would take a lot more explaining on his part.

Leo took a few more steps, staring at the blanketed form laid across the bed in anxiety. If he could cross the room without waking him, he would be surprised, with the creaky wooden floor rooting against him.

As he drifted along, he felt his insides twist. Leo didn't want to do this anymore, he could get through the night. Then, tomorrow, he would be alright. He made a swift turn, in such a rush to leave, he failed to account for the booming noise the flooring made beneath him. Leo froze, his eyes squinting shut, and his body tensing as he prayed the action had not woken the other. From out across the cold silence, Leo's wish was broken, a soft voice speaking out in confusion.

"Leo..?" The voice was croaky with a layer of tiredness laid over it.

"T-Takumi." Leo responded, cursing himself silently. "What are you doing.." The Hoshidan yawned, shifting himself to sit up in his bed. Leo felt himself beginning to blush, realizing how embarrassing what he wanted to do was. But, he was here. He might regret it in the morning, but this is what would be best for him.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep. Your room was the closest to mine, and... I didn't want to wake anyone up." The blonde explained, covering his face with a hand. He held onto his side for some sense of comfort, his eyes narrowing when Takumi reached over and flicked a lantern on. The prince's long hair was laid down, the strands messily framing his sleepy expression. In all honesty, it was the first time Leo had seen it down, and he was definitely not opposed to the style.

"Well, I'm up, so good plan." Takumi teased, tossing a smirk Leo's way. "Now what?" Takumi moved his legs, making a spot for Leo to sit. The prince shook his head at the gesture, simply continuing the conversation.

"May I.. Make a request?" He asked, grimacing as he waited for the response. Although he knew the young prince would understand, he still deemed it out of his comfort zone. Takumi simply nodded, urging him on. He was more alert now, seeing that Leo was on edge about something.

"I am aware that things.. Between us are unresolved." Leo's mind flashed to a soft touch under the dining table. A worried gaze from across the room. The dusting of blush as they parted ways. "But, I... Can... Gods, this sounds so terribly childish. My apologies, I can leave." Leo turned swiftly, but was unable to make his way to the door before he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked back, seeing Takumi with a rather troubled expression, the look freezing him in place.

"Leo, you don't have to be so stubborn. Just talk to me." The Hoshidan's look softened, what Leo could even consider a smile peeking out. Leo sighed quietly, looking to the floor and turning to face the other prince. Takumi released Leo's wrist, crossing his arms as he stared in wait.

"Would it be alright if I slept with you? In your room. J-Just for tonight. I... I'm not comfortable staying by myself. Not now." Leo finished in a hurry, clenching his fists. Takumi's eyes widened, frankly taken aback not just by the question itself, but even the tone it had been said in. Leo wasn't one to be afraid, but the way it had been said was drenched in anxiety. After speaking, Leo now looked more shaken up, alarming the shorter boy.

Takumi moved his hand closer to Leo's, stopping before they touched.

"Are you okay?" He moved a finger to Leo's hand.

"Yes, no-no, yeah, I'm fine." He pulled back from the other, running his hands through his hair. Takumi took a look over Leo, and concluded he was not, in fact, 'fine'. He turned back toward his bed, gesturing towards it. "Hey, c'mere. Sit down." Takumi held his hand out to the blonde, faltering slightly when he scoffed in response. "I don't need sympathy, I just need to be in someone's company." Leo put a mean face on, walking to the other side of the room, and ignoring the Hoshidan's hand.

"So you can go back to sleep. I won't bother you again." He finished, turning away from Takumi, making the archer frown in annoyance.

He wasn't going to let a Nohrian ignore him, especially not when he had half a thought to care for the fool. The boy made his way over to his bed with a huff, calling out with a bit of attitude. "I'm not gonna go to sleep until you talk to me." When Leo didn't respond, Takumi took it upon himself to continue.

"I know you don't like to share your emotions, or whatever, but it'll just feel worse if you don't talk about it." Takumi brought his legs up onto the bed, hugging them with a sigh. "I know from experience, and I'm sure you know as well. We're kind of the same in that sense." He rambled to fill the silence, but what he said was true. If anything, Takumi was someone Leo could trust to understand his way of processing emotion.

"And I expect you to scoff at this, too, but I... I care for you, Leo. I do." Takumi rolled his eyes at his speech, a tad unnerved that he had to say this now.

"I'm not going to force it out of you, is what I'm saying. But if you feel comfortable with talking to me about it, I will try my best to do what I can to help." Takumi concluded, looking back up to Leo, who had turned around while he wasn't looking. They stood in silence after that, one waiting for the other to speak.

Eventually Leo gave in, slowly making his way over to Takumi's side. He sat down next to him, holding his own hand in his lap anxiously as he began.

He started out slowly, scared to share what he was thinking. "I'm just... I just don't feel safe. Being alone. And with one of my siblings, I fear they would simply pity me." He tried, giving a fake smile. Takumi nodded, showing he was listening, but Leo refused to look his way.

"What do you mean, 'not safe'?" Takumi inquired, keeping his voice low. He brushed his hair to the side with his hand, trying to keep himself busy. Leo pursed his lips, his eyes closing with a painful expression. "I..." Leo started, interrupting himself with a broken sigh. He felt himself start to cry, his face becoming warm, and his eyes watery. He looked away from Takumi, speaking while trying to keep his voice steady.

"I fear that I may do something that I may end up regretting in the morning." He spoke quickly, biting his lip with a shaky breath. Takumi shook his head, his eyes narrowing. Leo couldn't've been serious, he wasn't making sense. "What.. What does that mean?"

The question made Leo stand up abruptly, hands clenching into fists. He felt the emotion flow out, his prior quietness about the subject now thrown away. "It means I want to hurt myself, Hoshidan!" He sneered, a tad venomously. Takumi flinched at the change in tone, having to take a second to process what Leo had said. He sat there surprised, not sure what to say to Leo after that.

"I'm the least important in my family." Leo continued for him, wanting nothing less than silence now. "I am nothing to them but a burden." He looked back at Takumi, his eyes puffy, and face red. "I am so terrible to them." He brought his volume down again. "Terrible to everyone here--I am terrible." Takumi stood up slowly, taking a few steps toward his friend. "I don't deserve any of this." Leo spattered out. "Not-Not royalty, not my magic." Takumi looked up at the mage, a sadness in his eyes that Leo had never seen before.

"I don't deserve you. Not... Not you." Leo closed his eyes, tilting his head down.

Takumi rested a hand on Leo's shoulder, making the blonde look back up to him with a noise of surprise. He looked calm, steady, which Leo--or anyone for that matter--rarely ever saw in him. He blinked tears out as he waited for the other to speak, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"Leo.." The prince trailed, Leo staying silent. The Hoshidan brought himself closer, bringing Leo into a soft hug, one which the blonde melted into. He sobbed into Takumi's shoulder, gripping him with shaking hands. The Hoshidan rubbed the other's back, swallowing as he began to tear up himself.

In a moment, confidence swayed through Takumi, and he pulled back from Leo, looking him right in his confused eyes.

"May I kiss you?" He smiled at him. Leo was caught off guard, responding with more undeterrable whimpers. He offered a simple nod.

And the world seemed to freeze as they connected.

Takumi moved a hand up to Leo's cheek, wiping away his tears with a soft movement. Leo openly sobbed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, looking for a sense of comfort. Takumi welcomed the action, moving his free hand to Leo's waist, keeping his cheek cupped.

Leo was the one to pull back, resting their foreheads together as Leo forced a smile. "You can sleep with me tonight. Tomorrow, for as long as you want, Leo." Takumi whispered, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"With you?" Leo spoke breathlessly, like he was flying. He hoped to the Gods this wasn't a dream.

Takumi chuckled, taking his hand. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." He moved himself into a laying position, pulling on Leo for him to join.

The blonde laid next to him, his breath still shaky as he looked at Takumi. The archer looked happy.

"You're never alone. Not anymore."

For the first time in a while, Leo felt warm.

A warm on the inside.

He was safe.


End file.
